Intenzione
by KusajishiFukutaicho
Summary: Those green eyes never held anything other than his beloved tenth and his baka onna. And Hibari wonders why. One-sided 1859. AriellaxCastral's request. A/N: This is an old piece of work that has atrocious formatting and grammar. Do not read.


A/N: Because I'm seriously tired and is about to drop dead, I'll post the rest of my A/N at the bottom…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _**Fan**__fiction. Get it?_

* * *

_Intenzione_

Hibari Kyouya knew it right from the start.

He was never meant to be part of _his_ life.

He was there, all along, as the half-Italian walked through the course of life like everyone else. But he never partook in it. He was a bystander, like everyone else, those who are not part of the privileged few.

~X~

He remembered the first time he felt that way.

It was three weeks after encountering that pineapple-haired herbivore.

He was patrolling the corridors.

And he came across the three herbivores _crowding_.

His hands itched and he subconsciously reached for his tonfas.

Then in the middle of motion, he stopped.

There was this strange _floating_ feeling.

He couldn't place it.

Hibari Kyouya hated anything that he doesn't understand.

If it's another herbivore, he'll bite it to death.

If it's a thing, he'll destroy it.

But a feeling, can neither be bitten to death nor destroyed.

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"! H-Hibari-san!"

The brown-haired herbivore ran away, leaving a cloud of dust in his stead.

"Tenth, are you okay?"

And that stupid silver-haired heribivore went running after his 'tenth'. Of course, not before giving the culprit(?) his usual glare.

"Ahahaha, guess I'd better go after them. Gokudera and Tsuna are so funny…hahaha…"

Then the black-haired herbivore followed suit, at a slow jog.

Now, with clouds of dust on his face and his immaculate uniform, he really wants to _bite_ something to death.

He turns to a gleeful Kusakabe who was talking to the new prefects.

"_See? Kyou-san is __so powerful that people run away from him!..."_

"…"

"K-Kyou-san? What are you doing? No, spare me, Kyou-san!"

There was a loud crash.

"Noisy herbivores have to be bitten to death."

~X~

He couldn't join in, even if he _wanted_ to.

~X~

"_So you are here, freak."_

Gokudera stormed into Hibari's apartment, panting slightly, his usual scowl on his face.

Hibari looked up from polishing his beloved pair of tonfas.

"What is it, herbivore?"

He gave his infamous glare.

"Che, and the tenth was worried about you. You don't seem affected in the least bit."

"No, I'm not. Such petty things do not affect me."

"Oh yeah? Don't give me that _shit_. You are, aren't you?"

For once, the half-Italian's emerald eyes softened ever so slightly.

"She was your mother, after all…"

And Hibari felt a sudden strange feeling of _pain_.

"You shouldn't have taken it out on those people like that…they're innocent, aren't they?"

But he was not injured anywhere, was he?

"It's not healthy, you should really let it out…"

"If you're done rambling, herbivore, you may leave," he said shortly.

There was a disbelieving expression on the storm guardian's face.

"Are you even human at all? You don't even feel for your own mother's death. How ridiculous. And to think that Tenth shouldered all the blame for you and all the compensation. Do you have any idea how costly it was and how tenth had to go around apologizing to each and every one of them? As Vongola the Tenth, he was humiliated because of you! He didn't even blame you! Don't you have any sense of shame?"

He waited for the cloud guardian to attack him.

To his surprise, Hibari didn't.

He simply placed his tonfas on the table gently.

"That woman abandoned me. I have no mother. And out of all the weaklings, I hate dogs the most."

He smiled maliciously.

The expression of hurt on the other guardian's face gave him a strange sensation.

Was it guilt?

He pushed it aside and continued his verbal attack.

"Especially fawning ones that wouldn't leave. They disgust me."

He turned back to his tonfas.

"Now leave."

There was a shocked silence.

Then-

"You're hopeless, _bastard_," Gokudera said quietly and walked out, slamming the door on his way.

The displeasing sound resounded in the great Hibari Kyouya's mind, refusing to leave for a long time.

~X~

"Tenth! Why do I have to work with this insufferable bastard?"

"Gokudera-kun, language."

"Sorry, tenth! But I'll rather work with that stupid baseball-idiot! Even though he does piss me off a lot…"

Tsuna sighed.

"What did I just say about your language, Gokudera-kun?"

"Oh, sorry Tenth! But-"

Then he raised an eyebrow.

"On the other hand, I could pair you up with Yamamoto for every mission. You want that, don't you?"

He gave a devious grin.

It was common knowledge among the family that the storm guardian hated the rain guardian right to the core.

"No, I-Tenth!"

It was great fun watching his best friend stutter.

"It's decided then. From tomorrow onwards, you'll be doing most of the missions with Hibari."

"Tenth!"

_Guess he__'ll had to use his last resort…_

"Gokudera-kun, the intelligence department needs to work with the security department closely. You wouldn't want any _harm_ to come to _me_ just because you two don't work well, would you?"

Now, Tsuna knew that he's got it. After all, he did know his best friend very well. When it comes down to his safety, his right hand man is _very_ uptight about it.

"O-Of course not!"the head of the intelligence department spluttered indignantly.

_Phew, one problem solved. Now onto the more__ difficult one…_

"Hibari-san, I trust that you would not have any objections?"

The brown-haired man prayed hard for none.

"On the contrary, I do. I refuse to work with such a useless herbivore. He'll only get in my way. I'm fine with doing the missions myself."

_I knew it._

"Hibari-san, didn't you understand what I was telling Gokudera-kun? The intelligence department and the security department need to be able to work with each other."

"I don't give it a damn about your safety."

And Tsuna had to restrain the silver-haired guardian from jumping onto the aloof cloud guardian.

"How dare you disregard the tenth's safety? We live for the tenth, you bastard!"

"No, I don't. I only live for myself."

"Why, you-"

"That's enough!"

A murderous aura in the room and Gokudera backed away slightly while Hibari looked with interest.

The latter took out his tonfas excitedly.

"Do you want to fight, herbivore?"

Then the killing intent suddenly dissipated.

Tsuna moped his forehead wearily.

"Gosh, you two. Can't you just work together?"

Hibari continued on his way towards the door while Gokudera huffed and looked away.

_Guess I __really can't help it…_

"Hibari-san! If you refuse to do as I say, I'll stop funding Nanimori junior high and get them to set up a new disciplinary committee!" He yelled at the former who was a step away from the door.

_That should do it…_

A fraction of a second later-

"Alright," Hibari agreed grudgingly.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

He really, _really_, didn't understand what was wrong with those two.

~X~

Along with his threats and coaxing, Tsuna even managed to make the two guardians live together to save costs.

What a wonderful man.

~X~

Hibari walked out of his room and room and sees the half-Italian slumped over at his working table, surrounded by a huge pile of paperwork.

He was fast asleep.

"Is there really that much work to do? Useless herbivore."

He scoffed.

Anyhow, he was bored with no one to bicker with.

He went in and got a blanket.

Placing the blanket over the sleeping right hand man's body with uncharacteristic gentleness, he gave a small smile.

He shrugged.

"Don't catch a cold."

They were neither friends nor enemies.

~X~

"Tenth is acting very strange lately and I don't know why!"

Hibari simply looked at the drunken Italian boredly.

Sure, that mother hen of a herbivore always thinks that his tenth is acting strange.

_His tenth._

Somehow, he doesn't know why, but that had a nasty ring around it.

It felt as if…..

"I'm so worried for him!"

"Well then, you're worrying unduly."

"I know he's keeping something from me!"

"Of course. Who are you to him? It's not like you're his wife."

Hibari shuddered at that disgusting thought.

"N-No, but I'm afraid that he'll do something rash on his own!"

"That herbivore is old enough. Let him worry for himself."

"No, I can't just let him! What if something happens?"

"…"

"If anything ever happened to him, it'll all be my fault."

"If there's no tenth, then I….."

"You what?"

Hibari suddenly felt a sense of irritation.

All this talk about that brown-haired herbivore. It was as if he saw nothing but his tenth. As if he had eyes only for his tenth.

"Tenth…no…tenth…."

He really should have known better than to talk to a drunken man.

"Live for yourself, herbivore! Not for anyone else, stupid!" he growled angrily.

Gokudera did not answer, already succumbed to the liquor, head on the table.

"Tch, even after so many years, you're still got such a low tolerance for alcohol. If you can't drink, then don't drink, useless herbivore!"

What was that strange prickly feeling?

~X~

Hibari sat on the couch, reading a book, when something suddenly flew across his field of vision.

He looked up, annoyed to see that scowling herbivore holding a card.

"I'm getting married, freak. Here's the invitation. You'll probably care less, but tenth told me to invite you too. I don't see the point though."

The silver-haired Italian said gruffly as he handed him that wedding invitation.

"You should really be happy, since I'm gonna move out. That _baka onna_ wants an apartment of our own."

Surprise filled those onyx eyes for a brief moment, before he said curtly, "Congratulations."

"I hate crowding."

"It's alright, I don't expect you to go. I'm just giving you because tenth said so."

Their exchange was short, like usual.

Sometimes, even the great and almighty Hibari Kyouya would wonder, who started this.

And he decided that the way his heart was clenching painfully was _unbecoming_ of a man of discipline.

_It lacked discipline._

~X~

The instant Hibari walked in the secret Vongola headquarters, he _knew _something was wrong.

Not only was the setting in an obvious state of disarray, it was also eerily quiet.

_When that brown-haired herbivore was still alive, the place was bustling with life. When it was gone, it became a much more subdued atmosphere, with that stupid herbivore grieving and everything. Even those ridiculous EXTREME shouts were gone._

He gripped his trusty pair of tonfas tightly and walked cautiously, trying to find the source of the soft, faint sound.

_What. Exactly. Happened?_

It sounded like someone crying.

He flung open the door to Sawada's office.

_There it is!_

It's under the desk.

He neared it, his tonfas in its defensive position.

Raising them to strike-

"No, Hibari-san!"

So he stopped them in mid-air and looked at that silver-haired herbivore's _wife_ incredulously.

Haru was all curled up underneath what used to Tsuna's desk, on which, still _miraculously_ intact was a picture of a warmly smiling Tsuna, a grinning Yamamoto with his arm slung across the shoulders of a mildly scowling Gokudera.

"Hibari-san, it was so terrible…" Seeing him, she started properly bawling all over again.

The rest was unintelligible and incoherent.

He knelt down.

"Speak up!" he commanded _urgently_, "What happened?"

She sniffled, then attempted to get up.

Left with no choice, he gave her a hand.

After all, he needed to _know_.

She raised her tear-streaked face and whispered hoarsely, "We were attacked and Yamamoto-san acted as bait to save Haru. Then Hayato came back. When he knew, he told Haru to hide here. He said that the bad guys will come back, so just hide here and try not to make any sound. He said that he would come back for Haru. But he never came back! Haru is worried for him! But Haru doesn't know where he went. All he said was he was going to the old Milliefiore base. Where is it, Hibari-san? Haru needs to find him!"

Hibari's brow creased in a deep frown.

_What did you think you could accomplish with that, useless herbivore?_ He reprimanded silently.

"How long ago was it?"

"It has been a day! Please, take Haru along!"

Immediately, his heart was in his throat.

_That foolish herbivore!_

Haru grabbed his sleeve.

He shrugged off her arm roughly.

"You'll only get in the way," he told her bluntly.

He was already vexed enough and didn't have time to worry about that weak female herbivore's feelings.

So he ran, leaving the crying woman back at the deserted headquarters.

_What is the strange feeling of anxiousness and fear?_

~X~

When the cloud guardian arrived at the old Milliefiore base, his heart went cold.

Glo Xinia smiled gleefully as he pinned that bloody Italian herbivore to a wall, grabbing a fistful of his collar.

"Die, Vongola dog!"

"Weak." Hibari smashed his tonfas on the pre-occupied Glo Xinia's head and he fell down, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Gokudera's legs gave way and he slid down into a seating position, leaving blood everywhere on the wall.

"Herbivore!" Hibari ran to him and knelt down, alarm filling his face.

"To think that I would live such a day to see the aloof Hibari Kyouya make such a face…"

And that stupid herbivore still had the _audacity_ to smirk.

"What's with that face, bastard? You're the cold and unfeeling Hibari Kyouya, aren't you?"

Hibari felt the strangest emotion overwhelm him and he swallowed it back forcibly.

Because that lacked _discipline._

"I'm going to see the tenth soon…in a way, I'm kind of relieved…but…Haru."

It was the first time he saw that herbivore ever give a true smile.

And the way his eyes simply softened at the use of his wife's name.

_H-How different._

Those emerald eyes shone with gentle light, filled with love.

"Tell that _baka onna_…re-marry…she's still so young…no need…widow…baseball-idiot…not his fault…stupid cow…wipe his tears…"

The silver-haired Italian gave a hacking cough and he looked up at the sky.

"If you've so much to say, useless herbivore, say it yourself!"

He felt cold rage fill him.

"My time is almost up, I think." Gokudera murmured.

Those crystal-clear eyes stared ahead, past him, at something the cloud guardian knew that he couldn't see.

_What about me?__ Don't you have anything to say to me?_

He held the limp body in his arms and for the first time in his life, his eyes brimmed with salty tears.

And they flowed down, all over his wound.

The feeling of not needed by anyone…

He was there all along, but that herbivore never saw him.

He was never reflected in those grayish green irises.

The brown-haired herbivore, that female herbivore, that baseball herbivore, even that cow herbivore, everyone!

Each of them had their own place.

He never did belong, after all.

~X~

Even now, it was not his place to walk the last part of the journey with that stupid herbivore. It belonged to that female herbivore.

Hibari sat at the last row as he looked at that coffin with the storm insignia on it and the female herbivore crying hysterically over it.

"Re-marry, _baka onna_. That's what he said."

He turns and walks out of the church and sees the gloomy dark clouds.

A storm is brewing.

* * *

A/N: I've finished typing this, yay! Haha, I've finished the first phase of my exams and is going to go through the next grueling phase pretty soon, so I'm taking a short break.

And I'll try and take this chance to finish typing chp 5 of Mi pare di capire, Decimo.

AriellaxCastral, hope that you liked it! I thought you might like it more BL, and I did try to[instead of my usual friendship fics], but it seems that I've failed. Oh well, do tell me what you think in your review, since this was your request!

The rest of you nice readers will review and make me happy, right?

Because you are all very wonderful readers!:D

~The Absolutely Hopeless Goku-fanXP

P.S. I'll work on the other request after my exams, sorry):


End file.
